1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel 2- acylamino-5-halogenated-cinnamic acid derivative and a method for its production.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cinnamic acid derivatives are useful intermediates for producing medicines and agricultural chemicals, particularly indazoleacetic acids and indoleacetic acids. However, as to a 2-acylamino-5-halogenated-cinnamic acid derivative represented by the formula (III) shown later, neither its presence nor production is known. As a synthetic method for cinnamic acid derivatives having an amino group, for example a one for the following cinnamic acid derivative is known [J. Org. Chem., 43, 2945 (1978)]: ##STR3##
This method is industrially problematic in that it requires a reaction time as long as 80 hours and a large amount of the expensive catalyst. It is considered that such a long reaction time is caused by the coordination of the 2-amino group to the catalyst which lowers the activity of the catalyst.
Now, there is a demand for the development of cinnamic acid derivatives which are useful to synthesize an intermediate for medicines and agricultural chemicals, particularly 5-halogenated-indazoleacetic acids and 5-halogenated-indoleacetic acids, and a method for producing the same.